


This is how we don't belong

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding Jo is more important then decade old heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how we don't belong

Ellen almost walks away. Almost gets back into her truck and drives down to Kansas. Only Sam and Dean had told her they'd seen Jo up in Duluth. She wasn't there anymore, had been long gone by the time Ellen got there, but Ellen was going to catch up. Which makes Pamela a whole lot closer to the starting point of this hunt then Missouri. There's no telling where her baby girl would be by the time she got to Lawrence. Still, she almost walks away.

She has her back turned, halfway back down the front walk, when Pamela opens the door. "You've been out there for fifteen minutes, don't leave now." She's going for amused, but Ellen can hear the bitterness in her tone. She turns around.

She doesn't remember walking up to the house, just being pushed back against the closed door, Pamela's mouth on her neck and Ellen's got one hand up the back of Pamela's shirt and the other working it's way into her pants before she gets it together enough to push Pamela away, "No, this ain't why I came here."

"Fuck. That wasn't supposed to happen," Pamela looks the way Ellen feels. Strung out and desperate and surprised as hell that they can still come together like that. "I know. I know why you're here."

Ellen nods, but keeps her back to the door, hand on the knob, ready to run. Pamela's leaning against the opposite wall, hands on her knees, hair obscuring her face. It's all Ellen can do to keep from pushing that hair back and kissing her, "Can you find her?"

She doesn't answer, just holds out a hand. Ellen can't help but feel a swell of gratitude, but it really shouldn't've surprised her. Things may not have ended well between them, ended a whole world away from well, but Pamela had loved Jo like her own. Rather than say anything though she pulls the knife out of her inner pocket and hands it over. Not one of Jo's favorites and Ellen found it under her bed when she was cleaning up Jo's stuff, but that girl had loved all her blades. It should be more then enough for Pamela.

Pamela keeps her head down, not looking up. "She's in Eau Claire. Ghost. Days Inn, room 125. She won't be there tomorrow."

"Thanks." It comes out quieter then Ellen would've liked, but Pamela finally looks at her again. It's too much to look into those eyes and walk away, walk away again, but she has to. Stepping forward she pushes Pamela up against the wall, running her fingers through that hair again and stealing a quick kiss she doesn't deserve before taking the knife and running away.

She's half way out the door before Pamela says anything, "Take care of our girl."

She will, she always has done, and damn she wishes she could ask Pamela to come with her. That ain't gonna happen though and she's got no one to blame but herself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Is How We Don't Belong (Pat Benetar's Thunder Overdub)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124712) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster)




End file.
